The Family Therapist
by Neciekinns
Summary: It's about Gretel when she's a young women, other character will appear, other main character Jack Beanst


Disclaimer: I don't own the fairy tale people that you don't recognize, and some of them I gave real names to.  
  
Author's note: this is my first fairy tale fan fic, and it was originally written for a Lit. Assignment on which I got 2 extra credit for my names- creativity. It's really short though  
  
Jack Beanst looked over at the file of his next patient. He thought, while looking at the case, that the step-daughter sounded really nice and the step-mother was to blame, but he knew that time would tell what the real problem was. He knew, though, that this case was a family therapist's dream, since it was high profile and the people were the highest of nobility.  
Jack Beanst loved his job. After he stole the money from the giant and killed him he had lots of money. He then used this money to go to college where he became a family psychologist and after graduation he opened up his own practice which specialized in family problems. He was now twenty-four, and it had been thirteen years since the incident. He actually was very popular, and the rich and famous came to the tiny town of Tralasburg, Borasia, to seek his help in solving their problems. He had had many notable people come for his advice including, Cinderella, her step mother, and her sisters; Snow White; and Bob Strawberry IV, King of Popily. But he knew that none could compare to the people that were coming today, Queen Rapunzel and Princess Gretel of Borasia, the royal family of his country.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He stood up and prepared to bow, thinking it would be the princess and the queen, but it was only his cousin, Ruby Redhood.  
Ruby Redhood had come to live with Jack after her mother committed suicide, thinking her daughter was eaten by a wolf. Ruby had come to live with them about five years ago, when she was six. She was now eleven and still wore the red cloak that her mother made for her shortly before she died. It was because of this everyone called her "Little Red Riding Hood."  
"Some men came and said that the royal carriage is only eight miles away. I can't wait to seen Queen Rapunzel and Princess Gretel," Ruby said excitedly.  
"Thank you, Ruby, now why don't you hurry up and get them," Jack said calmly, for he was used to nobility coming. Just the other day he had the seven dwarfs in complaining how Doc took all of the earnings.  
"I will go do that, Jack. I wonder if it's true that the queen's hair reaches down to the floor and that the princess' hair looks just like gold. I 'm so very excited. Bye!" With that she exited.  
Jack paced the floor for several minutes, until he heard the royal trumpet. Several minutes later, the door opened and the announcer read, "Her majesty, Queen Rupunzel Van Oxburg of Borasia," as a thin women who looked to be in her mid-thirties came in wearing a traveling dress of purple. She had long, dirty, blond hair that was in a huge hairstyle that he couldn't begin to describe. She also had so many jewels on that she looked gaudy. The woman who got more of his attention than the legendary queen was a girl around twenty with shining, light-blonde hair, wearing a dark-blue dress, a white shawl, and just a simple diamond necklace accented with pearl earrings. The announcer then said, "Her royal highness, Princess Gretel Van Oxburg of Borasia."  
The women then came in and dismissed their two ladies-in-waiting and the announcer. Jack noticed that they moved their chairs far apart. He decided to get down to business.  
"Your highnesses," he said, "may I call you by your names without the title, because you will be telling me a lot and I want to make it comfortable for you?"  
"Mr. Beanst," Gretel said, "you may call me whatever you like and, as for her highness, she would rather be called "Your Majesty"."  
"O.K., we have that settled. Now, who wants to go first in telling me about themselves?" Jack questioned.  
"I will," said Gretel. "My father is, as you know, King Karl Ludwig Van Oxburg of Borasia and my mother was Princess Ingrid Magus Van Oxburg of the North and, for a while, was princess of Borasia before she died in a freak skiing accident in the Gorganhem Alps, so she never got a chance to be queen. As you also know, my father is now the king and is married to my step-mother, her royal highness Rupunzel. My twin brother, Hansel, died four years ago, when he was fifteen, from a heart attack that was caused by all of the sweets he ate, especially after the incident, when I was five, when the witch tried to eat us. Since that time, his blood pressure and cholesterol levels went up and he eventually died. I now live in my own castle in Sueshasburg, away from the rest of my family, where I am quite happy. I love reading and have recently been given my mother's title, Princess of the North."  
"Wow, what a very interesting life you lead, Gretel. We will talk later about you and your step-mother. Now, Your Majesty, tell me about your life."  
" Well, I was born to the peasants, Adolf and Irma Wiggam, but certain circumstances led me to be raised by a local witch, Etta, who locked me in a tower for sixteen years. Then His Majesty rescued me, we married, and we have been married for sixteen years. I have six children with him: Prince Friedrick of Borasia who is fifteen, Prince Wolfgang of Borasia who is twelve, Princess Magdalen of Borasia nine, Prince Henry of Borasia five, Princess Bertha of Borasia age three, and Prince Luther of Borasia. Because I have so many children, my husband gives me whatever I want, so I have many jewels and dresses and I chose who marries whom.  
"Interesting. So why don't the two of you get along?" Jack asked nonchalantly.  
"Because she hates me, and she's always so mean to me. She never lets my father and me have a good conversation together, and she says that I am nothing because I'm not an heir and I'll probably die young because my mother died young. She also gives me no choice in my life, and she expects me to marry Count Rainer Wolfcastle of Lodandorf. He is forty-five years old and has been married 5 times before. She is making me marry him because better suitors have come for me but she would rather have them marry my little sisters."  
"Ah, I see that you feel as if your father doesn't love you and that your step-mother is running your life," Jack said. "Also that you blame her for your father forgetting you and your mother."  
"Yes, that's precisely what I feel. I sometimes just want to give up and run away," Gretel stated, close to tears.  
"Shush up you stupid, stupid, ugly girl. You should be happy that I took you into my arms," Rapunzel said.  
"No, you didn't!" Gretel yelled. "You punished me and hit me and told me bad things about my mother. I don't want anything to do with you! Therefore I'm going to forfeit the title of Princess of Borasia. Then I won't have to listen to you anymore, and I won't have to marry Count Wolfcastle. I will still be Princess of the North and still have a chance to rule."  
"Fine! Have it that way! I'm leaving! I will tell your father of your decisions, and I will make sure that you will lose your house, your jewels, your clothes, and all of your servants. Mark my words, you will have no marriage offer and nowhere to go."  
With that, Rapunzel left. Afterwards, Jack and Gretel talked and realized that they had much in common. He suggested that she stay in Tralasburg for awhile.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Soon after that Gretel and Jack fell in love. They were just going to get married when Gretel was called back to her mother's home country. She was told that her grandfather died, and, without having any sons, and since her mother was his oldest daughter, Gretel would be crowned Queen of the North and her betrothed, Jack, would be King of the North.  
Shortly after that they got married, and Jack moved his practice to the capital city of Riixhaesena. He also brought his cousin, Ruby, to live with them in the imperial castle.  
Gretel and Jack had a wonderful rule and marriage. They had five kids, none of whom they let have many sweets because of Hansel's tragic death. Their kids were Ingrid, Hansel, Adrian, Astrid, and Portia. And they lived Happily Ever After.  
All of Gretels half-brothers and sister took her side and continued to speak with her. Besides being rather screwed up, all of them turned out fine. In fact, Friedrich was one of the most beloved kings of the country of Borasia.  
Queen Rapunzel didn't live happily ever after, though. When she told her husband the news, he had a stroke and died. Less than a year after his death she married Count Rainer Wolfcastle of Lodandorf and had a horrible life. 


End file.
